Jeweler
|slot5 = Fifth: 29 |slot6 = Sixth: 40 |slot7 = Seventh: 51 |slot8 = Eighth: 65 |slot9 = Nineth: 80 |upgrade price gem DoF = |selling price coin DoF = 1,250 |unsellable = |placement xp = 250 |removed = |related = }} The Jeweler is a secondary through quaternary Production Structure in Dawn of Fire that produces Crafting Items; it refines standard Crystals into higher-quality versions. Higher-quality Crystals can upgrade other Production Structures and the Vault. The Jeweler is the sixth direct Production Structure, and the sixth overall Production Structure available in the game, unlocked at level 6. Products The products that are produced by the Jeweler are listed below. ''Note: The production times shown below are the default times. Upgrading the Jeweler will decrease the production times.'' Upgrades Name Origin As its name suggests, the Jeweler is named after an occupation called a jeweler, whose job is to refine raw jewels into fine jewelry seen in stores. Notes * The Jeweler shares the same unlock level, level 6, with the Bog and Diamond Extractor. * When the Jeweler was first introduced, Polished Skylite Crystals required 3 for their production, however Wool did not become available until the Weavers unlocked at level 20, despite the recipe becoming available at level 19. The Wool was changed to Lemons in the Version 1.2.0 Update. * Even though the Carved Skylite Crystal and the Carved Aquanine Crystal have different Market selling price ranges, they both reward the player with the same amount of Experience: 114 . * One of the Jeweler's items, Carved Vegidian Crystal, is the first tertiary Crafting Item encountered in the game. * The Jeweler has been discounted before. The following are its past discounts: ** In 2016: *** The 2016 Anniversary Month Celebration: it was discounted by 50% from September 7th to September 10th. Link on Facebook. **In 2017: ***24th Feb to 27th Feb. Link. ***The 2017 Anniversary Month Celebration: it was discounted by 50% from September 5th to September 8th. ***October 13th to October 20th. **In 2018: ***September 3rd to September 6th 2018. 50% off. ***16th to 19th October 2018 for 3 days. 50% off. Link. **In 2019: ***15th February to 18th February 2019. Link. * The Version 1.8.0 Update changed a few features of the Jeweler: ** Prior to Version 1.8.0, there was no known use of Carved Aquanine Crystals. Polished Aquanine Crystals, however could be used for the production of an Epicka Tree, a decoration that can be crafted with the Workshop. Since the update, all types of Carved and Polished Crystals are used for upgrading other Production Structures and the Vault. *** Carved and Polished Crystals used to upgrade the Castle, but this was replaced with Coins ( ). ** Polished Stonyx Crystals and Carved Stonyx Crystals were introduced. ** All Polished Crystal types had their recipes reduced from requiring ten of a specific Crystal, to five. Because of the reduction in their recipes, all Crystals produced by the Jeweler had their Market price range decrease. Their old Market price ranges were: *** Polished Vegidian Crystals: 422 - 703 . *** Carved Vegidian Crystals: 4,826 - 8,043 . *** Polished Frozium Crystals: 584 - 973 . *** Carved Frozium Crystals: 6,584 - 10,973 . *** Polished Skylite Crystals: 974 - 1,623 . *** Carved Skylite Crystals: 10,812 - 18,020 . *** Polished Aquanine Crystals: 1,079 - 1,798 . *** Carved Aquanine Crystals: 11,630 - 19,383 . Category:My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire Category:Structures (Dawn of Fire) Category:Production Structures (Dawn of Fire) Category:Jeweler